From me, to you
by Amyvelyn
Summary: Lenya is an ordinary farmers daughter, who is prejudiced about the royal family. Especially the prince, she thinks he's arrogant and snobbish. Little does she know, Legolas is actually the stranger she's exchanging anonymous letters with.
1. Chapter 1, The impact of a song

**_From me, to you._**  
_  
_Author's note: Updated 29 May 2011. Rewrote the whole chapter.

**Disclaimer:** My story find place Middle Earth, created by J.R.R Tolkien. Credit for that and the characters he made, go to him.

**_Chapter 1, The impact of a song_**

.

* * *

_Legolas' Point of view  
_

* * *

"I need a break" I muttered to myself. My head felt heavy and there were a million thoughts running through my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, making an attempt to calm myself down.

Sometimes it felt like I was needed everywhere at the same time. Especially my father – he expected a lot of me lately. He had the impression that I wasn't busy enough already with training the new soldiers for the army. He had been pressuring and hinting that it was time for me to find a 'companion', as he called it. Companion. Hmph. We both knew exactly what he meant with that. Personally I did not agree with him on this subject, I was too busy to have time for anyone else. Besides, there was no one around that I was interested in. Most of the females at the castle were either after my money or my status.

I stared at the ceiling and did my best to focus on something else.

My thoughts drifted off to earlier this morning when I had decided to go back to a certain place in the forest. From time to time I decided to go there to get some peace, but apparently, I hadn't been the only morning I found a beautifully written, yet unfinished song hidden inbetween some leaves.

_The little piece of paper was underneath a pile of leaves when I had found it. I concluded that someone must have lost it, so as I picked the paper up, I looked up and scanned the area for the owner of the little paper. There was no one to be found though. I looked down at the paper in my hands again and suddenly my curiously took over. I opened the folded paper and started to read. It turned out to be some kind of song, but the last lines were missing._

_My eyes wondered back to the place where I had found the paper. Maybe there was more? As I searched around, my eyes caught a tiny bottle of ink and a feather quill pen next to it, hiding underneath a bush. _

_So someone has made this place into their little writing place, I thought to myself. Without thinking twice I picked up the pen and the bottle of ink and sat down on the ground. I just hated it when things were left unfinished. I smirked as I started writing._

I smiled as I thought back of this and promised myself to go back there as soon as I had the time for it. I just hoped the owner of the song wouldn't be too crossed with me for finishing their song.

My thoughts were ruddenly interrupted by knock on my door.

"Legolas? We're waiting for you," my friend Rae yelled.

I'd rather lie in my big comfy bed right now, but I had already promised my friends we'd go down town to visit the market today. It's been a while since I found the time to hang around with my friends, so I couldn't break this promise right now.

With a deep breath, I forced myself off the bed, "On my way!"

.

.

* * *

_Lenya's Point of view_

* * *

Yep. It was a good day today. There was a small summer breeze through the air and the day had a nice temperature everyone could get used to.

As I walked down the path, my arms were beginning to complain because of the weight they had to carry. Mother had sent me out to do the laundry, because her and my sister were too busy preparing the food for today's market in town.

Every two weeks there was a huge market in town. Everyone prepares their goods and products and traders gather around. It's a very important occasion for my family. Our father had passed away a lot of years ago when serving in the royal army. Now, apart from a very small amount of money the castle paid my mother every year, this was our only income.

At the market my family is usually busy with preparing meals and selling the vegetables we grow at our little farm. My mother didn't trust me with food anymore, since the 'little incident' a few months ago, when I nearly burned down the house. That's why I was doomed to do the laundry and my sister was helping her with the food right now. It wasn't really my fault that I was a horrible cook. Food simply didn't like me.

I was still expected to help selling everything later on though, so I had to hurry up.

"Lenya?" A voice from behind me called out, "Lenya! Wait up!"

I recognized the voice immediately. He was out of breath by the time he reached me. Our eyes crossed and his lips formed a smile. "Are you in hurry or something? I didn't know you could walk that fast."

"Well, forgive me, Ellan, but _some_ of us, actually have to work," I replied with a grin.

He smirked, "True, true. Luckily for me that one is you and not _me_."

I rolled my eyes. With a look at the basket full of clothes in my hands he continued, "Is it wash day again?"

"Yep," I replied dryly and continued to my way to the river.

Ellan had been my neighbour as well as a good friend for years. We grew up together and I've known him for as long as I could remember. He was like a big brother to me.

When we reached the river, I sat down and started to wash the clothes. Ellan sat down next to me and picked up some stones. "I'm bored." He threw the stones in the water one by one and he stared across the river, with an absent look in his eyes.

"Don't you have plans today?"

"No... you? Apart from washing?"

I shrugged, "Market stuff. Preparations, selling food... the usual."

"Ah."

I continued to wash and my thoughts drifted off to a song I wrote yesterday ago. It wasn't finished yet, because I had to leave in the middle of it. I loved to write, especially poems and songs. I had a secret place in the forest where I hid my paper and pen and I went there atleast twice a week to write and relax. I couldn't do this at home, since I had to share my room with my sister.

As my lips softly whispered the words of the song, I tried to think of a fitting ending.

Ellan looked up to me, "Huh, did you say something?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Appareantly I had whispered a bit louder than I thought. "Oh, it's just a little song that I wrote, nothing that would interest you…" I replied softly.

"Ah."

I was always a bit uncomfortable to share my songs and poems with others. That was also the reason why I went to the forest to write, I did not want anyone else to see it. Not that it mattered that much, it was just Ellan. He was the most non literate person you could ever meet. This time I loved him for it.

.

.

* * *

_Legolas  
_

* * *

It was good to spend time with the guys again, I felt a lot better than I did earlier. Luriel was keeping me entertained with a story about the archery contest he held with Aviel yesterday and Rae was fooling around and making silly comments to make us all laugh. Sometimes I forgot how much I needed the company of my friends.

As we walked down the street, I did my best to ignore all the attention we were getting. I wished people would treat me the same as they did to each other, it was annoying that there was no one that dared to speak back to me or say 'no' once in a while.

"Oh no…" Luriel suddenly moaned next to me and I followed his eyes. A couple of feet away from us stood a girl. She had long blond hair and was dressed in a bright yellow dress. She did not look familiar to me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and watched how the girl's face lit up when she noticed we were heading in her direction.

"Thát is," He nodded in her direction, "That girl has been stalking me for nearly two weeks."

"What does she want from you?" Rae asked with an amused look on his face.

"Attention, a way into the castle, I don't know. You know how they are, those farmer girls," Luriel sighed.

Rae's eyes went big, "Right, ok, uh… I'll see you all back at the castle later on, alright?" And he was gone. I couldn't help but to laugh. Rae had completely changed over the past few months. Rae used to love all the attention he got, even from girls like these. I lost count at how many hearths he had broken. This all changed when he met Marywen, his current girlfriend – and soon to be wife. He did his best to avoid any girl that might give Marywen the impression that he had fallen back into his old behaviour, since Marywen had a bit of a… well, let's call it a 'jealousy' problem.

"Nice friend" Luriel mumbled, "Let's turn around befo..."

It was too late. The girl, who was hysterically waving at us now, was heading our way. "Good afternoon, my lords!" She spoke cheerfully when she reached us and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Lira," Luriel politely greeted her. I smirked. No matter how he felt about someone, Luriel was always polite. "Legolas, I'd like you to meet Lira Veryan, daughter of Arthion Veryan," He said, introducing us to her.

That name rang a bell with me, I remembered Arthion Veryan from a very long time ago. He was a nice, but quiet guy, who always put in a lot of effort in everything he did. Sadly, he had passed away lots of years ago, when he got ambushed by orcs. It was a sad story. His wife was left alone to take care of their farm and their two little daughters.

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?" I watched her blue eyes go from me, to Luriel and then back to me. She giggled shyly.

Ugh. I could sense this was going into a direction I did not like. "What is it, my lady?" I asked politely, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Your highness, would you allow me accompany you?" She asked, begging with her eyes.

Oh, no. I looked at Luriel, who all of the sudden, was very amused with the situation. "What a wonderful idea!" He yelled out and grinned evilly at me. I bet he was happy not to be the victim. "I'm sure the prince would LOVE that!"

It was like giving candy to a child. "Let's go then!" Lira yelled excitedly before I had time reply and she grabbed my arm to pull me along with her. "I'll introduce you to my family and I-" she rambled on and I glared at Luriel.

"You're going to pay for this," I spoke softly as I passed him. He knew that I did not dare to be impolite to her in front of everyone.

His eyes were full of amusement and his grin got even bigger, "Mhm."

If I had to sit through this, I thought evilly, then so had he.

"My lady, I think my friend Luriel would be delighted to come with us as well." I spoke and watched Luriel's grin disappear.

Lira turned to Luriel, stared at him for a second and then with reluctance she replied, "Oh… yes, ofcourse, he should come. Do you want to join us, my lord?"

"Uh, well," Luriel quickly replied, "I was actually heading back to…the... erh…" I grinned as I watched him struggle with his words. Luriel gazed at me hoping for some back up.

"He'd love to come!" I finished for him with an innocent smile.

"Great, well, let's go! I was thinking that we should go to-" Lira started rambling again to me, paying no attention to Luriel, as we walked down the street. Luriel was following us, a few steps behind. He was mumbling something that sounded like 'revenge'.

"You're welcome," I grinned at him. Yep, it was good to spend time with my friends.

.

.

* * *

Lenya

* * *

It was afternoon, the sun was about to set. My work today was done and I was trying to enjoy a well earned break in the forest. The laundry was done, the market was over and I had a little while to rest before I was expected to be home for dinner left. I finally had time to finish my song and rest a little. Rest was definitely something I needed after what happened at the market earlier. Stupid Lira.

Lira was my sister and she was only one year younger than me, yet we were different like water and fire. She was a little attention seeking monster. She was obsessed with the male half of the planet and she made absolutely sure she was the center of attention everywhere she went. Her only goal in life was to marry. And not to just any guy, but preferably one with a good status and lots of money.

Because of her I had to watch her sucking up to Mr. Prince himself all afternoon. Not to mention his moody friend, that had been walking behind them the entire time. Mother had forced me to be polite to 'his highness', so I had introduced myself to him. After that I decided that was enough politeness for one day and ignored them for the rest of the afternoon. I had noticed the confusion on the prince's face, when he had asked me a question and I had replied with 'Sorry, I'm busy'. He probably expected me to hang around him like Lira. Sadly for him, I did not like royalty. Arrogant, selfish pricks they were.

I sighed and searched around. I was pretty sure I had left my things right under that bush over there… Hadn't I?

"I'm sure this is exactly where I left-..." And then I saw it. My pen and paper were laying on a tree branch a few steps away from the bush.

"That's not where I left you…" I mumbled to myself and I walked over to gather my stuff.

It was all there, my pen, my ink, my paper. My eyes ran over the words I had written down earlier and immediately I noticed that something was wrong. The song I wrote yesterday morning had been finished. But not by me. After the words I had written, there was a perfect handwriting that I did not recognize. It was very refined, almost perfect.

I stared at the paper. Who was it that dared to touch mý things and finish mý song? "Someone's going to pay for this." I mumbled to no-one in particular, never taking my eyes off the words.

To be perfectly honest with myself, who ever did this had an eye for writing. It was not bad at all. I was just a bit upset that someone read my song… it was so personal. I did not share my poems and songs with anyone.

I sighed. The words perfectly matched mine. I stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. I had to head back home for dinner soon, so I didn't have a lot of time. I stared at the song in my hand and suddenly I got an idea. I was determined to find out who it was that had touched my stuff. Who ever did this probably knew I was going to come back for my song and my stuff.

I picked up my pen and a new paper and quickly began to write.


	2. Chapter 2, Letters and gifts

_**Chapter 2, Letters and gifts**_

.

* * *

_Lenya's Point of view  
_

* * *

I stared at the letter I held in my hands. It was folded and I didn't feel like opening it. Wasn't I clear enough when I requested that who over touched my stuff should leave it alone? Wasn't the note I left saying 'Don't touch things that don't belong to you.' subtile enough?

I had to admit that it wasn't exactly polite, but I couldn't get over the fact that someone read something so personal, let alone get involved in it. Because of this random person my little private place in the forest wasn't so private anymore. I even had to take my pen, ink and paper home because of this. Lira went crazy when she saw me sneaking in the house with it and instantly assumed I was secretly writing love letters to someone. I had to avoid her for two days before she finally kept her mouth shut.

Eventhough I told myself not to go back to the place and just leave it alone, I hadn't been able to resist the urge. The curiousity. I had to go back to see if someone had replied to my not-so-very-polite note. Maybe left something for me. Anything.

And appareantly they had, I thought to myself while looking at the letter in my hands. I had found it at the same bush where I had left my writing equipement, along with a little box.

My anger made place for curiousity. I sat down on the grass to make myself comfortable and opened the letter.

"Let's see what this person has to say for themselves," I mumbled.

'_Dear unkown writer,_

_Firstly I'd like to apologize for my rudeness. I shouldn't have read your song, let alone write on the paper. Eventhough it's a weak excuse, I couldn't help it. There was no one around and at first I thought the letter was dropped by someone by mistake. I only took a look at what it said so maybe I could find the owner. Instead, I found a beautiful song that was missing it's ending. Something that beautiful shouldn't be left unfinished and without thinking I simply started writing. I meant no harm with it and I wasn't aware that it was personal to you._

_In the box next to this letter you'll find a box. Please accept this gift as my apology._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Linnod.'_

After reading it once, I read it another time. And another time. Still surprised, I picked up the little box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful feather quill. The feather was colored bright red and there was a tiny ribbon tight around it. I realised a gift like this had to cost a fortune. There was no way this didn't cost a lot of money, I hadn't seen anything like it around town.

I was surprised, confused and a little bit ashamed at the same time. My anger with this random person had been completely misplaced and there was no way I could accept a gift this expensive.

.

.

* * *

_Legolas' Point of view  
_

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Rae asked for the third time this afternoon. He jumped up and down inpatiently next to me and Luriel.

I sighed. "Like I told you 5 minutes ago, a person coming from that direction," I pointed in the distance, "carrying a little box."

He paused for a minute, and then replied, "And this person, is this a he or a she?"

"Rae, like I said, I don't know. I'm just curious to find out who wrote the song." My eyes scanned the area again. I had placed the letter and the gift there only this morning, but I was hoping the author of the song maybe randomly decided to drop by today, to see if his or her note had been replied to. I was too curious to find out who this person was. I had been careful not to use my real name though, just in case.

"What if, …" Rae started again, "… this person is a he?"

Luriel finally looked up from his book and replied for me, "Than he'd be happy to receive such an expenisve gift."

I smiled at Luriel, thankfully. "Exactly."

"No no, really, let's think about this," Rae grinned and continued excitely as he sat down next to us, "You might've given a red, ribboned feather quill to a guy. Doesn't that sound a bit weird to you? Red? RIBBONED?" His face went from me to Luriel and back. "To a MALE?"

Luriel closed his book and raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is your point, my friend?"

"Oh, nothing," Rae grinned and leaned back against the tree, "Let's just hope he's married. Great gift for a girl."

I shook my head and laughed. Typical Rae.

"Don't worry," Luriel whispered to me, "I think it's very kind of you. Male or no male."

After scanning the area one more time, I decided to give up. I couldn't sit here all day, waiting for a random person. Maybe I should simply go back later to see if someone had picked up the stuff and leave it at that.

I wondered if the person would even bother to go back to the place and closed my eyes.

I was enjoying the warm sun on my face when Rae suddenly poked me.

"Look, there's a girl coming from the forest!" he whispered and both me and Luriel instantly looked up.

"Isn't that the sister of that annoying little brat back in town?" Luriel replied, puzzled.

I immedeatly recognized the girl. "It's not her."

"How do you know?" Rae asked confused.

"Can't be. That's just some rude farmersgirl from down town. Her sister is that girl named Lira, Luriel's stalker." I replied dryly.

"Mind you," Luriel glared at me, "Last time I checked she couldn't wait to get rid of me and be alone with mr 'prince charming' over here."

"How are you sure it's not her?" Rae said and his eyes followed the girl.

"Trust me, I know." I started my rant, "That girl is rude and impolite. She has no manners whatsoever. That day when her sister, Lira, dragged me and Luriel down to her house to meet her family, she did noting but ignore us. I even tried to be polite and ask her something and I got nothing back but rudeness. The song I read was beautiful, pure and full of kindness. It doesn't match with this girl's personality."

"And she's family of that Lira," Luriel added, "Maybe that says enough on it's own."

"And she's not carrying the box," I added.

"Fair enough," Rae said and stared in the distance, "What about that guy?"

Our eyes followed his and we continued the search.


	3. Chapter 3, Mysteries, mysteries

_Author's note: Fanfiction won't allow me to use doublespacing for some reason, which is really frustrating. I want nice paragraphs for the Lenya's & Legolas P.O.V's - in my opinion that makes it just more readable. After a lot of frustration, I decided to use dots instead to get the same result. So, if you find floating dots everywhere - you know why. Also, I'd like to thank those who took the time to read my story and those who left a review!_

**__****_Chapter 3, Mysteries, mysteries.  
_**.

* * *

Lenya's _Point of view_

* * *

I played with the red feathers of the pen I held in my hands. Gorgeous. I still couldn't believe someone would give a gift like this to a stranger they had never met. I would have never accepted it, if this person hadn't insisted that I took it. After I found the gift last time I had instantly decided that I couldn't take it. I had left a note to tell him that it was very kind and generous of him, but that I couldn't accept a gift this expensive from a stranger. I had spent the rest of the day wondering who this person was and in the evening I couldn't help myself and went back to the forest. To my surprise there was a new letter for me waiting there. I didn't expect any reply at all anymore, especially not the same day!

I smiled and re-read his letter that was lying on the desk in front of me.

He wrote,

_"Dear stranger,_

_I understand your hesitation, but I can assure you that I have no use for it myself and I don't know who else I could give it to._

_If the 'stranger' part is what worries you - I'd be happy to give it to you in person._

_I'll be looking forward to your reply._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Linnod_"

The thought of meeting him scared me. Even though this person seemed very kind, you never knew what could happen. He was a stranger after all... I had decided that it would be best to just take the gift then. If he had absolutely no use for it, I couldn't just pass on something like that, right...?

There was something about the way that he wrote to me that intrigued me. I wanted to know more about this mystrery person. I wanted to know what he liked, if he wrote songs or poems as well. I wanted to know who he was. And clearly, he wanted to know more about me as well.

I had already asked around if anyone knew someone name 'Linnod' in town. To my dissapointment no one did so I figured that if he didn't live in this part of town, he must live near the castle, or even in it. The expensiveness of his gift matched with that picture. This worried me a bit. Was he one of those rich and snobby guys? In the letters he seemed kind and generous, but was he really?

I thought about it for a second and considered asking Lira for help. She knew everything about everyone. Especially when they were male and lived in the castle. She would surely be able to help me.

Or... wait. No. Asking Lira for help? Who was I fooling? She'd probably charge me and find a way to blackmail me with it. No, not Lira.

Maybe Ellan then, I knew I could trust him. But how was I going to ask him without making him too curious? If I asked him this, I'd have to explain everything. He'd instantly get the wrong ideas...

I sighed. Well, I knew one thing - I wasn't going to find out more about him by just sitting here. I wanted to know more about him, but I was going to be careful about it. I was going to use an alias.

I grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and got to work.

_'Dear Linnod...'_

.

.

* * *

Legolas' _Point of view_

* * *

'Nanriël. Do I know anyone by the name of Nanriël?' I pondered and stared at the ceiling. I found myself doing that a lot lately.

Atleast I knew she was a 'she' now. And that her name was Nanriël.

The box with the gift had been gone when I went to the forest to see if someone had answered my letter this morning. And she had. And she had been fast too! I had only put my letter there yesterday afternoon.

I smiled happily. Even though there were many questions in my mind about this girl, this had become a good distraction of my 'daily chores'. Luriel and Rae were starting to make fun of me everytime I sneaked away to my 'quiet-place' in the forest. They knew exactly that I didn't go there for 'peace' and 'quietness' anymore.

They had decided among themselves that my writer was female. When I had asked them why they had assumed that, Rae's answer had been 'because it was far more fun that way'.

They had even made it into a game to guess who this person was and made a list of girls around the castle that liked to write. So far there were seven girls that made the list, but now that I knew her name I knew it wasn't one of them.

Something I found a little less amusing was that they got my father involved in all of this. During dinner the other night Rae had 'accidently' asked me in front of everyone, if 'she liked my gift'. He bloody well knew that she hadn't accepted it yet and that I was still waiting for a reply at the time. There had been at least ten curious female faces on me when he asked that. I could've sworn there was dissapointment on some of them. Ugh. It had been highly embarassing. My father also instantly assumed that I had been writing love letters to a girl and seemed way too pleased about that idea. I made an attempt to explain, but had quickly given up when I realised that it was no use. All he answered was that he was pleased that I had 'followed his advice' on finding myself a companion.

I tried to avoid him as much as I could now, which wasn't exactly easy with him being the king and my father and all, but he was only hearing what he wanted to hear and I didn't feel like listening to more of the 'finding a companion' talk.

Because of this 'incident' the rumor that 'the prince was in love' and 'the prince was looking for a companion' started going around. I was still undecided on what my revenge on Rae was going to be. I smirked evilly. I knew one thing for sure: he would suffer.

My thoughts drifted back to Nanriël. Nanriël wasn't a common name around here. What if she was using fake name? I couldn't blame her if she had – Linnod wasn't my name after all either.

I had felt a bit bad about it at first, as if I was misleading her, but I couldn't just sign with my own name. I was happy that I hadn't, especially now that I knew that she was a girl. She would instantly know who I was and if she was anything like the other girls I knew, she'd treat me differently. She would agree with everything I said, like everything I did and never say 'no' to me. She wouldn't tell me the truth and follow me like a puppy. No, I wasn't looking for another one of those.

With her being unaware of my true identity, everything she would write to me would be honest and truthful. At least… I hoped it would be.

I thought about the girls on the list again. If she indeed had used a fake name, that would mean it could be one of them after all. But would a girl living here decline a gift like that? I didn't know anyone around here that would think twice about accepting something expensive.

What kind of girl would? What kind of girl was she?

What were her likes, her dislikes?

I pondered a while longer and then finally decided to just write back. There was only one way to get an answer to my questions.

.

.

* * *

_Lenya's Point of view_

* * *

It was late afternoon and it was getting dark outside. Instead of sitting in front of the fireplace reading a good book, like I would usually do around this time, I was on my way to town to find Lira.

Mother was worried because she hadn't got home yet. Sadly she hadn't agreed with me when I had suggested that we should just lock her out for a night and as a punishment for making a comment like that about my sister, she had sent me to go and find her. I probably shouldn't have mumbled 'good riddance' either. I wondered how Lira always managed to get me intro trouble, even if she wasn't around.

Needless to say, this whole thing had made me quite moody, to put it mildly. I was outside, it was cold, it was dark and I had to go look for my stupid little sister that was probably flirting with the next random elf she had ran into.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all, like I probably should have. I was so caught up in my own thoughts and moodyness that I didn't realise that I was walking on the road and too late I noticed the rider that was approaching me at high speed.

I only noticed him when he was right in front of me and even though I knew I had to move out of the way instantly, I stood frozen in shock.

When the rider realised that I wasn't going to move aside in time, he quickly yanked the reins backwards. His horse, not expecting this reaction, reared up as a result – almost throwing the rider off. He quickly managed to control the horse, dodging me by only a few inches.

First there was silence. Next there was swearing.

I blinked a few times. Did I just almost got ran over by a horse…?

"Do you have a death wish, girl?" The rider, who was now unmounted and standing in front of me, angrily yelled.

Still a bit dazed, I slowly looked up to him. And then, as a slap in the face, I noticed who he was. I started to feel a bit nauseous. The prince himself was staring at me in anger, obviously still expecting an answer.

"Well?" He insisted impatiently.

"Well what?" I snapped back at him. I felt angry all of the sudden. Out of all people, why him? Darn snobby prince. Was he expecting me to bow for him or something? Fall to my knees and beg him for forgiveness?

He snorted in disbelief. "Stupid farm girl." Leaving me with that, he mounted his horse and rode away.

With my mouth wide open, I stared at his back as he disappeared into the distance.

That snobbish, arrogant, spoiled jerk! Whát had he just called me?


End file.
